This invention relates to the inhibition of corrosion in water systems which utilize oxygen-bearing waters.
More particularly, this invention relates to the use of compositions comprising alkanolamine phosphate esters and at least one member selected from the group consisting of phosphates, phosphonates, and low molecular weight polymers to inhibit the corrosion of metals in water systems which contain oxygen-bearing waters.
Oxygen corrosion is, of course, a serious problem in any metal-containing water system. The corrosion of iron and steel is of principal concern because of their extensive use in many types of water systems. Copper and its alloys, aluminum and its alloys, and galvanized steel are also used in water systems and are subject to corrosion. I have discovered corrosion inhibitors which will inhibit oxygen corrosion in water systems containing such metals.